Danny's Reaction to Fanfics
by Sing-a-Ring-Ding
Summary: What will our favorite halfa's reaction to some PhanFics our Phans created? Sam seems to know what kind of PhanFics DP has! Technus has become a certified annoying ghost to Danny! (A/N): PP happened but Vlad still remains as Amity's Mayor


(A/N): My very VERY first Danny fanfic and so...yeah whatevs. This idea popped into my mind when i was reading a few stories and thought 'What will be the boy's reaction to some stories about him being betrayed, etc etc' so that brings us...here i guess... I'm not a really good talker or something so forgive me for...Let's just get on with it. Oh and sorry in advance for my stinky grammar and i may have little idea on Danny Phantom lol. I dunno if the characters will be OOC or not.

PP also happened but Vlad still remained as a Mayor

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

It's just a one sunny _normal_ day for the Fenton's...specially to one _teen._

"YOU WILL NEVER CAPTURE ME FOR I, TECHNUS AM THE MASTER OF ALL ELECTRONICS AND _blah blah blah_ " a certain halfa just stared at the techno ghost with a half annoyed and half bored look. While the ghost namely Technus keeps babbling things the halfa never bothered paying attention with took the thermos out and just plain fired the thermos at the ghost, who didn't noticed it until feeling being sucked in the cylindrical crap.

Danny Fenton, rather known as Danny Phantom stared at the thermos for a second before shaking it out of annoyance.

"You're starting to become like Box Ghost...being an annoying babbling ghost" The halfa muttered.

"You may have stopped me this time but i will come back. I always do and i always will! Even your so called brother Robin or your Master Slade will never stop me for I'M TECHNUS!!! THE MASTER OF ALL-" The ghost didn't finished his words for Danny, who's tired shaked the thermos again until he can feel the ghost inside feeling dizzy.

However, what Technus said certainly caught Danny's curiosity. _Brother Robin? I got a **SISTER** and her name is certainly **NOT ROBIN!!!**_ _Master Slade? Don't tell me that guy will be Vlad's replacement!_ The halfa thought as he flew towards FentonWorks where his friends are waiting for him.

 _At least that fruitloop FINALLY decided to actually do the things the normal way than the **old** way. _He thought as he rolled his eyes at the thought. Who knew Vlad, of all people decided to just give roses, chocolates and etc to Maddie Fenton?

Danny shuddered at the thought of Vlad serenading. Vlad holding a guitar, plucking as he sing something **_stupid!_** He snickered, already imagining a scene where Vlad will actually do that and having his parents -more likely his dad- thinking he's a ghost -half right...Half Ghost- and attack him...OR having his mom down the lab with his dad doing god knows what, not hearing Vlad's song. He could take a vid of Vlad singing and posting it on YouTube!

He shook his head as his mind, once again went to the things Technus said. _Brother? Master? I neither have a **brother** or a crazed up fruitloop **master!**_

He finally saw the sight of his house and he phased through the wall to his room, where Sam, Tucker and Jazz are waiting.

"Dude! Who's the ghost this time?" Tucker asked as he look up from his PDA.

"Technus...God i swear he's becoming as annoying as Box Ghost!" Danny grumbled as he put the thermos on his computer table and flop down the bed. He suddenly remembered what Technus said.

"Hey Jazz, do we have a brother with the name of Robin?" Danny asked as he turned his head to his sister, who look up from her book, staring at his brother weirdly.

"Danny.. As far as i know and remember..the only brother i have is you and your name is not Robin" She deadpanned. Sam stared at Danny as the words in her mind found their way to her mouth.

"In Fanfictions, yes...you do in some way no one knows" The sentence caught everyone's attention as Danny, Tucker and Jazz stared at her in somewhat shock, confused and disbelief.

Sam, who widened her eyes 'cause of the attention frowned " What?"

"How'd you know Sam?" Danny asked, interested.

"I saw some fanfiction in and Wattpad. And you won't believe what those two have in-stored for you!" She grinned as she recalled some BoyxBoy Danny Phantom fanfic. Sure she loves the boy and all but the thought of Danny being gay is hilarious! Some may think she's weird 'cause most girls will be angry, disgusted or horrified with the thought of their boyfriend being gay but Sam's a different case.

At first, she seems freaked out with a thought of guys being together but after finding some stories about Danny. Well...let's just say she supported gays for a different reason.

Danny got intrigued with Sam's facial expression and at that moment he decided to read some fanmade stories later. After all, having found out that he have a Phan Site got him so excited and proud! Although there are some things he found...quite disturbing and a chill. went down his pine as he recalled a fanart where he's shirtless and have his pants unzipped doing some weird pose draw by GhostBoy4Ever (You guys can tell who am i right?) And as much as how he found the fanart awesome it nearly made him puke.

Besides, fanfics can't be that bad right? What's worse that could happen?


End file.
